


151

by daltonacademyfightclub



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Dean is actually a well-structured individual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Even though Dean and Roman have been together for a while Dean still has a hard time believing someone like Roman could be interested in someone like him. So, in order to "test" him in a way he'll intentionally try to weird him out just to see if he can get a reaction out of him. It can be anything, from randomly screaming in a grocery store while shopping together to asking for odd favors in bed, whatever it is Roman takes it all in stride and acts like it doesn't phase him at all because he just loves Dean and everything about him that much. Dean has a hard time accepting this and continues to try to egg Roman on by getting weirder and weirder until Roman catches on and calls him out on it and tells him that he's gonna love him no matter what so he can stop worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	151

Even though he might not appear like it on the outside, Dean was a very well-structured individual. Everything he owned or did had a place or a purpose. That’s why he had two calendars: one to actually use for important dates and appointments, and one he just drew Xs through day after day. That one was special: each X represented a day that he and his boyfriend Roman had been officially together.

So far there were 148 days marked, counting that morning (which Dean always did). For some reason, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach that didn’t make sense until after he got home from work that day. Then it hit him: Roman was about to break a record.

His longest relationship to date had been with a girl named Paige that he still worked with, and that had lasted 150 days solid. Despite her gothic aesthetic and grim demeanor, she was actually pretty average as far as everything else went. Dean, on the other hand, was not, and Paige made it perfectly clear when she broke up with him right after work that fateful day that his eccentricities had a lot to do with why she couldn’t see him anymore.

“I mean,” she had tried to explain, arms crossed over her chest casually like she wasn’t nearly shattering Dean’s entire being, “we’re all a little weird, Dean, but you… you’re a special case.”

“So a headcase,” Dean translated for her gruffly. “I’m not just a weirdo, I’m a huge fucking weirdo. A ‘take you home to mother because mother is a psychiatrist and she could sort you out’ type of nutjob.”

“See what I mean?” Paige said, sounding exasperated and waving one of her hands in his direction. “This is literally exactly what I mean.”

All that ended up meaning to Dean was that he should probably step away from the dating game for a while.

Roman came along about two months after Dean became single again. They met in a bar, because of _course_ Dean was drinking more than usual, and it became obvious to him that Roman too was a purveyor of both the shittiest and most obscure beers that the bartender, Corey, kept around.

“You have to try this pumpkin spice lager, man,” was the first words that Dean ever said to his future beloved. “It’s like fall in a bottle.” Roman had agreed, and the two of them had exchanged numbers by the end of the night, vowing to do that again sometime, though maybe at an establishment that didn’t have the bartender complaining that Dean’s boisterous personality was bringing down the overall morale.

And here they were, closing in on about six months later and exactly 148 days of being exclusive, and yet Dean didn’t feel right. There was a bubbling in his gut that he knew only really came around when he was afraid or unsure. This time it was about Roman. Was he going to be like Paige and realize within a week that Dean was just too weird for him? _Maybe he’s already realized it and is just waiting for the right time,_ a voice inside Dean’s head considered anxiously. _Maybe he’s already realized it and just doesn’t care,_ something else countered, though that seemed far more unlikely to be the truth. There was only one way to solve this. Dean looked at the clock. Roman was supposed to come over to watch a movie with him in about thirty minutes. That was just enough time for Dean to come up with a somewhat decent plan.

He was going to have to test the waters with his craziness himself.

Dean waited until Roman was comfortable and considering dinner before executing the first stage of his plan. “I want soup,” he managed to say, not blurt, turning to look at Roman on the couch next to him. “You want soup?”

“Uh, sure, I guess,” Roman replied with a shrug. “Which kinds you got?”

“Chicken noodle, clam chowder,” Dean listed as he got up and headed to the kitchen. “Probably got a beef stew or something in there if you’re feeling meatier tonight.”

“I’m always feeling like some meat,” Roman said with a wink, pausing the movie and getting up as well. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

 _Great,_ Dean thought to himself, taking out two cans of chicken noodle soup from the cabinet they were in. _That’ll make it even more obvious._

Once Dean got everything heated up and the bowls were on the table, he sat down. “Uh, babe,” Roman said politely, “I think you forgot silverware.”

“Oh! Right.” Dean got up and went to his silverware drawer (and why, really, did everyone have a silverware drawer? Why not just a cup full of each utensil?) and got out one spoon and one fork before walking back to his chair and handing Roman the spoon. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Roman replied. They both started to eat, and it was all business as usual until Roman noticed what was going on. “Uh… babe? Why are you using - well, _trying_ to use - a fork to eat your soup?”

_Got ‘im hook, line, and sinker._

Dean just smiled like he’d heard it all before, poking back into the broth to get a chunk of chicken onto his fork, which was no small task. “I like to eat the actual food pieces first and then drink the broth as is. It gives the broth time to cool down, and I get to eat the best parts first.”

“Huh,” Roman said, cocking his head to the side like he was actually considering the benefits of it. “I can see the appeal.” He put his spoon down and leaned closer on the table. “So, do you do this with creamy soups too, or just broth-based ones?”

Dean gave himself time to think by eating what was on his fork, purposefully chewing it to mush before answering. “Only broth-based. Creamy ones tend to clump together already, y’know?”

Roman just nodded and watched Dean sift through his soup for a good minute, which seemed to drag on longer in feeling than how long it probably was. Midway through another careful dig for noodles and carrots, Dean heard his boyfriend clear his throat next to him.

“Can I try?”

“Uh, sure.” He wasn’t expecting this to happen. “Spoons are in the top drawer with the rest of the silverware.”

Roman thanked him and got his own fork, and soon enough, the two of them were forking soup (literally) into their mouths side-by-side.

The next time Dean tried to test Roman was two days later. Roman had a routine by now when it came to spending time with Dean throughout the week, and the highlight of it all was when he was able to sleep over on Friday nights. Dean loved waking up with Roman wrapped around him like a giant, handsome starfish, but he’d be lying if the best part wasn’t the practically-guaranteed sex that came with staying the night.

Dean didn’t really want to get _too_ interesting in this case, since boundaries in the bedroom were a little of a gray space. The two of them weren’t vanilla by any means, but they weren’t in the habit of throwing either of them in a latex gimp suit with a zipper over the mouth either.

However, Dean did have something that he wanted to try that he was actually personally invested in: panties. Not the whole shebang of women’s lingerie like corsets and what not, but little frilly things that he picked up in XL from Victoria’s Secret, blushing delicately when the saleslady asked if it was a present for his girlfriend and nodding his lie. His personal favorite was a lace thong that framed his ass perfectly with a tiny keyhole-like decorative hole that sat just at the small of his back. He’d never worn it out of the house before and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon, but at least someone else would see them tonight.

Roman came over with a plastic bag in tow around 8. “So I figured that we could spend a couple hours on the couch if you’d like, you and I just doin’ our thing, and whenever you want, we can take the party to the bedroom.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean agreed, reaching for the bag. “So what’s in here -”

“Nope!” Roman moved the bag behind his back, turning so Dean couldn’t reach. “That’s a surprise for later.”

“Aw, c’mon, Ro,” Dean groaned, reaching his arms around him in a faint attempt to try and get the bag anyway. “Don’t tease me.”

“You’ll see it later,” Roman assured him, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulders and kissing him softly. “Don’t you always get your presents, baby?” Dean couldn’t help but smile as Roman put the bag on the kitchen counter and headed to the couch with him in tow. “I think you’ll like this one a lot.”

Roman was right. After an hour of Dean pestering (and really, that was conservative for him), Roman finally let Dean see what was in the bag. “I made sure I got the ones with the padding that my buddy Dolph recommended too,” Roman added, pulling his legs up onto the couch as Dean pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the bag gingerly. “I -”

Roman’s face fell. “We don’t have to use them if you don’t want to! Seriously, I still have the receipt and we can get something that we both want this time. You can come with me, I don’t mind.”

Dean winced internally. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to try these suckers out, but that yet again Roman had foiled his plans. It’s like Roman just knew when Dean was trying to faze him and doubled down in his own stupidly charming and kind way. “No, it’s not that, babe,” he tried to explain, putting the cuffs back down on top of the plastic bag. “It’s just that I had something that I wanted your opinion on tonight, and I wasn’t sure how you’d react to that much, uh, going on at once.”

“Oh.” Roman put his hands in his lap. Dean noticed that Roman was getting increasingly monosyllabic as he kept testing the waters. “Well, it can’t be too different, right? I mean, unless you went out and bought, like, a leather suit or something since I told you that you in your jacket made you the hottest thing alive.”

“Nah,” Dean said, looking back at the bedroom as he spoke, “it’s kinda the exact opposite, actually.”

“Huh?” Roman got up as Dean walked to the bedroom, undoing his belt as he went.

“Here, I’ll show you.” He paused at the foot of the bed and turned around to face Roman, hands remaining solidly on his belt loops. “You promise not to laugh at me?”

“What, did you get like a piercing, or -”

“ _Do you promise_ ,” Dean repeated, actually sounding a little pained. This wasn’t like the stupid soup thing where he could just pass it off as something he just got tired of. This was the one kink he had that he actually invested time and money into, and dammit, he actually really felt pretty of all things.

“I promise,” Roman replied, throwing his hands up like he was pleading the fifth. “Drop them drawers and show me what all the fuss is about.”

Dean did just that, shucking off his pants to reveal the blue thong barely holding in, his dick growing harder and showing even more through the thin material once it was exposed to the cool air. He couldn’t bring his eyes up to look at Roman, instead opting to keep them at his feet and willing himself not to get too hard, lest he be disappointed.

“ _Wow_ ,” Roman finally said, and did he really sound that breathy? Dean hazarded a look up at Roman’s face, surprised when he saw the man practically salivating at Dean’s lower half. “Babe,” he said, taking a step toward Dean, “you look… you look fucking beautiful.” He looked up at Dean’s face. “You look sexy as hell.”

Dean grinned. “You really like ‘em? Here, look,” he said as he turned around, giving Roman what he knew was the masterpiece that was his ass in that thong. “it’s even better from the back, huh?”

“Fuckin’ right,” Roman agreed, and Dean felt a surge of mixed arousal and pride before there was a yank on the thong, pulling the fabric even further into his asscrack and exposing his cheeks.

 _That keyhole,_ Dean realized, and Dean turned his head around to look at his boyfriend, who still had an index finger crooked through the underwear, ready to yank it up some more if he so wished. “You found the spot?” Dean asked innocently, voice slightly cracking as he continued to play it cool.

“More like it found me,” Roman countered, reaching around with his other hand to pull Dean against him from the front. “I should’ve gotten the fuzzy cuffs instead; they would have gone perfect with how fuckin’ pretty you look right now.”

A soft moan escaped Dean’s throat as Roman’s hands traveled to cup his bulge while Roman himself got hard enough for Dean to feel it through his jeans behind him. “I don’t know how all that’s staying in there,” Roman teased, sliding a finger under the elastic to run it down the length of Dean’s shaft, “but I don’t want to take it off of you just yet.”

“Y-you don’t?” Dean asked, finally leaning back entirely into Roman’s hold, relaxing as the man’s touch made him feel like jelly on the inside. “Why not?”

“‘Cause I’m gonna fuck you ‘round them, beautiful,” Roman told him, walking the two of them over to the bed before gently pushing Dean into a bent position over it. “Gonna have you by the hole while I pound the other one.”

Dean felt himself shudder with anticipation, looking back at Roman taking off his own pants now and going to the side table drawer where they both knew Dean kept his lube. “Hope you don’t mind if I mess up this one pair,” Roman continued as Dean heard the _click_ of the lube bottle opening. “You know I’m good for buying you a replacement.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean reassured him, relaxing as Roman cupped a hand around one of his asscheeks. “I’ve got more than just this one.” He moved to adjust himself to a more comfortable position as Roman pulled the thong to the side and slid one wet finger inside of him slowly.

“I’m just getting you a little warmed up,” Roman said as he moved the single finger in and almost out a couple of times. “I have to see how I’m gonna fit around all this extra shit that we’ve got tonight.” A couple more thrusts for good measure and Dean felt his panties get pulled as far over one side as possible, Roman using them for leverage while he guided himself into Dean with the other hand.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Roman gasped out, putting a hand on the bed next to Dean to stabilize himself as Dean clenched onto the bedspread for his own support. “I don’t know why this feels different tonight, babe, but fuck if it doesn’t feel so good.”

“Must be the panties,” Dean joked with a smirk, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning like the little bitch he currently felt like he was as Roman picked up a rhythm with his hips.

Usually Roman didn’t take him from the back, but it was alright - hell, more than alright - tonight. Roman was right: something about this felt even sexier than usual and turned him on even more than he had been in a very long time. He stopped arching his back up as he felt Roman lower himself almost all the way against Dean’s back, starting to jackhammer out thrusts rather than sticking with what he’d been doing before.

“C’mon, baby, you like this?” Roman growled in Dean’s neck, tugging harder on the thong. “You like me making a mess out of your pretty ass, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Dean whimpered, surprising himself by even being able to speak. “Yeah, I like it.”

“Good,” Roman told him, giving the thong another sharp yank and ripping it down the side. Dean felt the tension holding his cock and balls in place let go, falling down heavy between his knees with the head brushing the bedspread on every push forward. “I like making my pretty boy dirty.”

Roman must have finally noticed that he was holding onto a waste of cloth at that point, because he switched his attention to Dean’s throbbing cock instead. How he’d managed to maintain an erection with Roman’s erratic new thrusting was beyond Dean. He was just happy for Roman’s touch.

“Pump me,” Dean panted out, hands now digging past the bedspread to where he could feel the mattress in his grip. “Fuckin’ pump your hand, Roman, _please_!” Roman grunted out his understanding and did just that, fist never going past the tip as Dean felt himself tighten around Roman and come closer to climax.

“Fuck,” Roman mumbled, his pace slowing down as Dean could feel wetness inside of him from Roman’s cum coating the inside of his ass. He didn’t move his hand off Dean, though, for which the other was grateful, instead just claiming a tighter hold on the dick as he rode out his orgasm.

After a couple more seconds of slowness, Roman got right back to business, this time pulling Dean further against him and lifting him off the bed to keep himself balls-deep in Dean while he jerked Dean off. “ _Ro_ ,” Dean cried out, coming all over his boyfriend’s hand and part of his lower stomach in two sudden streams. “God fucking -”

“Lemme get us towels,” Roman interjected gently, lifting his hand up to Dean’s stomach to pull some of the cum off onto his already sticky hand and sliding himself out of Dean slowly so he could stand up straight again. “Hang tight.”

“I don’t think… don’t think much is really tight right now,” Dean quipped as he tried to compose himself and looked down at the wrecked mess that was his body and favorite panties. _It’s a good thing I bought two more in other colors,_ he thought to himself.

Roman came back with beach towels that Dean had under the sink, spreading them out of the bedspread before leading Dean back and letting him lay down first before doing the same. “That was… interesting,” Roman said, producing a washcloth that he’d wet while in the bathroom and wiping it down his own front. “We’ve gotta make this a regular thing.”

“Believe me, if you’re down for it, I’m down,” Dean promised him, scooting close to Roman’s chest when he opened up his arms for Dean to come closer. “I think I saw actual stars this time ‘round.”

Roman chuckled, wrapping his arm around Dean in a way that reminded Dean just how secure he felt at that very moment in time. Well-fucked too, of course, but extremely secure.

“Hey, babe?” Roman asked, looking at and flexing his feet. “I think we need to talk.”

Panic surged through Dean’s chest, making him ball up tighter against Roman as he struggled to control his tone. _150 days,_ that voice from before inside of him said. _Looks like you’re the 150-Day Man, Ambrose._ “Yeah, Ro? What for?”

“Just about stuff,” Roman answered rather nonchalantly, rubbing Dean’s shoulder. “I think you’re trying to pull a fast one on me.”

“Huh?” was all Dean could say in reply. He wasn’t trying to trick Roman, he just wanted to - aw, hell.

“Look, I know that you have that calendar over there on the wall in the kitchen with all the Xs and that one’s for you and me.” Dean must have looked puzzled as to how Roman knew that. “I noticed a couple weeks back that you look particularly smug when I sleep over and you draw an X on it in the morning. I also noticed a big ‘150’ in the bottom left-hand corner of today’s date when I dropped the bag off in the kitchen tonight, and I realized that it’s been 150 days since we officially started dating.”

If Dean had a type, it was apparently the observant ones.

“I think you’re trying to psych me out to see if I’ll stay with you,” Roman continued, turning over more to look Dean in the eye. “And I just want to let you know that no matter what weird shit you pull, I’m one-hundred-thousand-billion percent yours, okay? You’re stuck with me.”

Dean blinked in surprise. He didn’t think that Roman would have figured this - figured _him_ \- out this soon in their relationship, or even at all. Although, Dean could see where he wasn’t too subtle sometimes and his fool-proof plan required him making an even bigger fool of himself at times than usual, so maybe it wasn’t as tricky as he’d initially thought.

“I just want to know _why_ , Dean,” Roman said, leaning forward and kissing Dean on the nose. “I want you to know that you can stop worrying, but I want to know why you seemed so worried in the first place.”

Dean took a deep breath before responding. “I… I just wanted to see if it was me that was wrong, or if it was something else.” That felt weird to come out of Dean’s mouth at that moment in time, but he pressed on anyway. “My longest relationship to date’s been 150 days long, and the girl broke up with me ‘cause she basically called me crazy -”

“You’re _not_ crazy,” Roman interrupted firmly. “And I’m not leaving you.” Dean closed his eyes and felt himself get pulled all the way against Roman’s chest, being held tight in his boyfriend’s arms.

“If it’s any consolation,” Roman proceeded to say, his smile leaking into his voice, “I think you’re the one who has to deal with a crazy boyfriend.”

Dean pulled away, eyes now wide open and shocked that Roman would even think that about himself. “You’re not crazy for sure if I’m not. Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Then don’t say it about yourself,” Roman countered, smile still on his face. “You’re a goofball, I’m a goofball, but there’s nothing wrong with that, right?” Roman pulled him back in. “We’re just a couple of corny-ass goofballs in love, and that suits me just fine.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed, voice muffled in Roman’s shoulder as he felt his eyes close again from sleepiness. “Ro?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I think I’m gonna pass out like this.”

“Okay,” Roman said, moving a hand down to rub circles in Dean’s back slowly. “Thank you for sharing what you did tonight with me. I loved it.”

“Thank you for taking what I shared and giving me everything back,” he replied, words slurring slightly as he felt himself doze off to the sound of Roman’s chuckle at his response. “Love you.”

“Love you too, goofball.”

The next morning, Dean had the smuggest smile on his face as he got up and went to the calendar in the kitchen, taking the Sharpie on the counter and drawing a big X on that Saturday.

_151._

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the link to Dean's panties](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/5-for-2750-styles/modal-super-soft-thong-panty?cm_sp=&ProductID=235697&CatalogueType=OLS), if anyone's wondering. I have a couple of pairs myself. ;)
> 
> You can find me at daltonacademyfightclub on Tumblr as well.


End file.
